Although rectifiers and voltage reference semiconductor structures heretofore have been provided, operation has been via minority charge carriers having prolonged carrier life time and high junction capacitance. There is a need for rectifier and voltage reference semiconductor devices which function principally via majority carriers, and further a need for such devices which can be integrated with other integrated circuit technology.